<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding My True Love Through The Internet by ALittleGeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288439">Finding My True Love Through The Internet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek'>ALittleGeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Internet, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I still remember my sister's words. It was a Friday in December when Nora Sharpe entered my room with a serious expression on her face, uttering those firm words:</p><p>"Ava, you haven't kissed someone for four years! I know you don't want to get into a relationship, but try to get to know a new person." </p><p>She then gave me the name of an app: "Finding My True Love Through The Internet". At first, I thought it would be a ridiculous idea after all it was impossible to find your true love ina social network, however with the passing of the minutes I started installing the app, since I would not be losing anything with that option.</p><p>That's when I met Sara Lance, the young blond hair writer and a golden retriever personality. I fell in love and in the end nothing could stop my heart from speeding up with her words. I then found my true love on the Internet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding My True Love Through The Internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came back here for a super cute one. I needed this after yesterday's episode and I feel that you too (I'm still sad)</p><p>It's totally cute here so I hope you like it</p><p>Remember: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ava, you haven't kissed someone for four years! I know you don't want to get into a relationship, but try to get to know a new person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Ava shrank against the head of the bed. Her Macbook on her flexed thighs and a glass of whiskey on the desk next to her bed. She was gathering courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be foolish, she knew. But Ava Sharpe was entering an area that she had never entered. Relationship sites were new to the department director in star city, especially when the app's name was 'Finding My True Love Through The Internet'. Who in the world gave such a euphemism? Was it impossible to find true love when you didn't even know it? Ava didn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Ava Sharpe, let's get started" Ava clicked on the app installed on her macbook starting a new FMTLTTI's account.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile photo:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[IMAGE]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile name: Captain Pantsuit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Full name: Ava Sharpe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nickname: Aves</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sexuality: Lesbian</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Status: Single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 32 years </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profession: Department director</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hobby: Reading and dancing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>About you: Pantsuit, it define me so fuck you</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finished</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ava thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now it's just waiting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The young director didn't even have time to reason since a shower of notifications made her Macbook vibrate. Even impressed, Ava smiled convincingly, the ego inflatable by the amount of people who added her. The first profile that caught her attention was a man named Heat Wave. She clicked on his profile reading what was written, and quickly regretted having allowed her eyes to find those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile photo:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[IMAGE]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile name: Heat Wave</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Full name: Mick Rory</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nickname: I don't have</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sexuality: Heterosexual</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Status: Single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 27 years</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profession: Policeman</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hobby: Going to parties</b>
</p><p>
  <b>About you: Accept me and bring me a beer</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so stupid!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ava exclaimed in thoughts. By deleting it, Ava moved to another profile. The prominent name was ILoveDonuts and her descriptions were extremely cute. She liked what she read.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile photo:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[IMAGE]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile name: ILoveDonuts</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Full name: Zari Tomaz</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nickname: Z</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sexuality: Pansexual</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Status: Single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 22 years</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profession: Cooker</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hobby: Cooking</b>
</p><p>
  <b>About you: I can be a breeze, but I can also be a hurricane</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How lovely, too bad she's too young for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Regretted Ava. Zari Tomaz seemed to be a great company. By deleting it, Ava moved to the next profile. The name WhiteCanary made something glowing in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile photo:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[IMAGE]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profile name: WhiteCanary</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Full name: Sara Lance</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nickname: Sah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sexuality: Bisexual</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Status: Single</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age: 29 years </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Profession: Journalist </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hobby: Write, fight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>About you: Nothing better than a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, fruit salad with oats, a Percy Jackson books marathon and a soundtrack starring Taylor swift.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sara Lance? You caught my attention. Maybe it's a great choice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>At the end of her thoughts, Ava accepted the young writer's request and sent her a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, yo! What's Up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Hey :)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm okay, and you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I read about you, u are so dork.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A swiftie fan of Percy Jackson?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Correcting... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A swiftie fan of Percy Jackson</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>and a lover of hot chocolate</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>with cinnamon and fruit salad with oats.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So dork...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary</em>
  </b>
  <b>: </b>
  <b>
    <em>I know that I'm ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And convinced. Very convinced :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: You would be surprised </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>at how much I can be.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you live in Star City too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Huh...yas!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Star City is a place that I could never leave.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Patriot?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Just a big lover of my city</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've said it once and I'll say it again: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U are a lovely woman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Thanks &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I would even say the same of you, but u are so high above me that Idk words enough to express your grace.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OMFG, Lance!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to squeeze your cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Oh, don't do that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't hurt my apples, Evil Queen</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would never hurt you, Little Canary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And btw I love apples.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: So u really are the Evil Queen?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I'm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is the best Disney villian of the all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I would agree, but Hades has my heart.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fangirl of Greek mythology...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Always, my sweet Sharpe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I read that your hobby is to write... Do u write books?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Nop… Almost that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm a ficwriter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A journalist who writes fanfictions? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The world is so hilarious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you write about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Do u watch Supergirl?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way! Are u SuperCorp shipper too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: YEEP! How you guessed?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The most iconic couple in this show. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn't doubt that you wrote SuperCorp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Ugh, okay. Continuing... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I also do original Marvel Comics fanfictions.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> I've become a heroine of The Avengers in one of the stories</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Journalist, swiftie, half-blood, ficwriter, SuperCorp shipper and Marvel Stan? U r definitely the best.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Flattered by her compliments, Sharpe. U are also phenomenal.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After all there are few serious directors who like Disney.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I try to be serious, but Disney Stan's fame doesn't help me :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: OWWWWWWNT 💞</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>U R SO CUTE!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't exaggerate, Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I'm not exaggerating. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's my turn to want to squeeze your cheeks.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U won't be squeezing my sweet cheeks, Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Ouch, you hurt me deeply, miss Sharpe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, not sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: After that, I should leave.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, don't leave. Not yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Begging me to stay? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I like that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: HEY! I'm not idiot.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm a super idiot!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance, omg!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: You say in this tone, </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>but you're loving my silly way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Convinced...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I've said I know how much worse ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U are so funny, do you know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: My friends tell me this almost all the time.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Joking, joking.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> I'm kidding with your face, blonde.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> Btw, u are a very beautiful woman.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You too, Sara. And I'm loving to have the opportunity to talk to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I share your words, Ava Sharpe. Captain Pantsuit, I'll need to leave for now. There is a chapter of one of my fanfictions that I need to post and I am still at the beginning of the same</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, sure!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Will we talk tomorrow?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At 20:30 does it look good?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I will be free at this time.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. I see you tomorrow, Sara Lance :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Have a good night, Ava Sharpe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> Good dreams…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Xoxo &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good dreams, Sara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xoxo &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara Lance became offline and a shy smile formed in the thin line of her lips. Ava has never talked to a stranger so openly. The blonde had a special magic, a unique and captivating personality. And Ava really wanted to deepen her knowledge of the journalist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[…]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One week it ran quickly, and in those seven days they talked for long hours. A certain closeness was born and intimacy became important in their relationship. Ava incredibly trusted Sara Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava in the course of that time was allowed to meet her. Her favorite food which was apple pie, her favorite movies being them all Marvel's (Perhaps not all. The Incredible Hulk was really difficult to have affinity for. At least in her opinion), her favorite singers (or bands), with the exception of Taylor Swift, were Jaymes Young, Imagine Dragons and Panic! At the Disco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also learned about her favorite series which had Sense8, Pretty Little Liars (even though many judging her by it) and Supergirl in her top 3. Sara Lance was more of a 17-year-old teenager than a 29-year-old woman. And Ava loved that factor in the young journalist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time, with the clock ticking at 19:45 on Friday, Ava lay on her own bed and turned on her Macbook hoping to find her online. Fortunately, Sara was and Ava saw a notification. A message had been sent from Sara.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: 'And all at once, you are the one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have been waiting for, king of my heart</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Body and soul, woah'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: 'And all at once, you're all I want</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll never let you go, king of my heart</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Body and soul, woah'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would love u to talk to me instead of singing...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: 'And all at once</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I've been waiting, waiting</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Woah, woah'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OMFG</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: 'And all at once, you are the one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I have been waiting, waiting</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Body and soul, woah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And all at once'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have u finished the show, Lance?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: You are unbearable, miss Sharpe. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was just showing my favorite song to u.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never asked what it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Ouchhhhh :/</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why r u so thick with me, Sharpe?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I break your heart, Babe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Yes, you did :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And now I'm so sad with you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry, Little Canary.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Nooo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you not forgive me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Noooo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: You treated me so badly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry, my dear. If I promise never to be rude again, will you forgive me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Pinky swear?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pink swear, Babe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Okaaay, I accept your apologies :] </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How was your day, Aves?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stressful. You know that a director's life is not easy. And today it was even more tiring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Oh, I understand, Babe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> Would you like a massage?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance, don't say that. I'll keep imagining your fingers at me and regret not having you here :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Choose a day and I'll meet you, Aves.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is next weekend a good date?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can go to Granny's restaurant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Of course we'll go, there's the best hot chocolate in town.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hungryyy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Shut up, Sharpe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about your day? How was it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I just wrote story scripts for my boss and produced chapters to my two stories. Even you promised to read my story and you have not read it until today.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh… Sorry?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: You broke our promise. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm sad with you… Again :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I will read when I have time, Babe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Pinky swear?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pinky swear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Well... What are you doing now, Aves?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am relaxing my legs while talking to you. And you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Playing with my new little friend.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New little friend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Yep, I got a puppy from my mom. He is a cute little dalmatian, and is as manly as a cat. He's been by my side since he arrived.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little dalmatian, huh? What's his name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: My little Beebo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beebo? So cuteeee! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to meet this little baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I will take him to our date next week. He is also eager to meet you. Have you ever had an animal in your childhood?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, a horse. He was my best friend. However, he died after 15 years of age. I was 19 at the time and I've never been so devastated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Oh, it's a real shit, Aves. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I shouldn't have asked that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's okay, Sara. The time helped me to overcome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: He certainly loved you, Aves.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> And now he's in a better place.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sure he's, Sara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Hey, can I ask u a question?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You've done it, Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b><em>WhiteCanary:</em></b> <b><em>You have understood me, dork.</em></b></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask, idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Have you ever watched Friends?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who has never watched Friends, Lance?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: …</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sara Lance, I can't believe!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I've just never been interested before, okay? But now I am and would like to know if you don't want to do a marathon with me for an entire weekend. Me, you, Beebo, a double bed, an air conditioner, popcorn and a marathon for 2 full days.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We didn't even go out and you already want to sleep with me, Lance?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Pleaseee... *puppy face*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll think a lot about that, Sara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Please think very kindly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Aves, I need leave now.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll be back in 30 minutes, I promise.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be waiting, Sah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara then went offline leaving the app. Ava sighed, the happy laugh on her lips showing her happiness for the moment. Sara Lance started to put that animation on her face almost every night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was winning her heart. She was gaining so fucking easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I going to do with you, miss Lance?" She asked quietly connecting her headphones. It was time for a marathon of romantic songs, and Ava would remember Sara in every second of the songs on her playlist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Wednesday, two days before the possible date with Sara Lance, Ava arrived furious at her home. She had a fight with her work partner a few hours ago and her head was still warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She went deep holding the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. She heard the notification on her Macbook and caught its seeing a message from the Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Hey, are you there?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, Sara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Ohhhh, are you okay, Babe? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You look a little... cold today.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things happened in my work today and I'm not very well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: An unbearable work colleague?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The most unbearable of all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Oh, I'm sorry, Babe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I honestly don't want to be lonely tonight. Talk to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Whatever you want.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> What are we going to talk about, Aves?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me about your day... How is Beebo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: The same dog as always. Last night, he laid on my head and growled at me when I wanted to leave in the morning covering me up. He insists on sleeping in my body.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is a lover</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really want to meet him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Is our date scheduled for Friday?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yepp, and don't dare stand me up, miss Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I would never do that, miss Sharpe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I seriously hope you don't. What are you doing now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Taking advantage of my cruel life and devouring an entire pot of ice cream. Unfortunately I have PMT and my emotions aren't leaving me alone. I'm bad :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want me to play with your hair?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Yes, I do :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Babe, I would like to be sharing a pot of ice cream with you and playing with your hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Sharing?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't tell me you're selfish, Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Okay, maybe I’ll make a little exception for you. But don't get used to it, it won't always happen.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're a jerk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Your favorite jerk.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't believe it so much. My sister would not like to read those words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I'm clearly the best.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many times have I said how convinced you are?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I confess that I lost count ;)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Guess what I'm doing?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't have a crystal ball yet, Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Ouch :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm writing the fanfiction that you haven't read yet.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OMG, this night I'll read all the chapters, okay? Are you happy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Very happy, miss Sharpe. Do you promise to comment on every chapter?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pinky </span>
  </em>
  <span>swear</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Babe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Thanksssss :p</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You're my new favorite person &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're my new favorite person too, Sara Lance &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was just getting dressed covering herself with her newest dress from her wardrobe. She had a dark blue color and the fair tissue entirely marked her body, defining her most striking locations. On her feet a tall black shoe and on her face a simple but well-made makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she would meet her face to face, and her tomach would be full of anxiety. The nervousness was evident. She was afraid that something would go wrong until the end of the date. When she finished her organization Ava took her Macbook, wanting to confirm the date with the young journalist. Entering the app the Sharpe clicked on Sara's conversation. Even if the youngest was not online, she would leave the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sara?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Sara to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Ava, hey. Can we talk?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, what's happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Forgive me deeply, but I will not be able to go out with you today. Beebo fell ill and the vet asked me to keep him under my full attention. I swear I didn't want to cancel our date.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe, it's okay, I understand you. We can schedule for another day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Aren't you mad?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I promise I'm not. Beebo needs his mom now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I'm so sorry, Aves :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe, I already said that everything is fine… Stay calm, Sara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: You are really the best person. Thank you for understanding me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you eat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Huh, no. I arrived from the vet a few minutes ago and my refrigerator is empty. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'll probably ask for a pizza.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you accept my company? Since we are not leaving, I can take our food to your home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: It is a tempting proposal</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choose the menu, Babe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Japanese food?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pizza and Japanese food... Noted. Suggestion for a drink?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: Anything that doesn't have alcohol, please. I do not drink alcoholic drink</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your wish is an order, Lance. Tell me your address so I can go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I live in the Belles Fleurs condominium, on block 15, house number 9. I will tell the doorman to allow you to enter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will arrive in less than an hour and a half.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WhiteCanary: I'll be waiting for you, miss Sharpe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you, miss Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye, Ava turned off her cellphone. She stood up running to the closet to remove those dress. Picking up a comfortable sweatshirt set, Ava dressed quickly. She needed to leave her residence soon so as not to be late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director removed her car from her garage locked her house and returned to her car. She then drove through the city streets, in order to provide food for that night being the main goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Ava about an hour to get to the journalist's condo. Searching for the younger blonde's house, Ava found her after minutes. She parked her car in front of the house, withdrawing from it. There were two boxes of pizza and a boat of Japanese food in one hand and a bottle of natural juice in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miraculously, Ava managed to ring the doorbell of the residence. A few seconds passed when the journalist opened the door, a smile on her lips blinding her tired look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Aves." And then Ava froze. She knew Sara was beautiful, but the divine kindness in that soft expression had shocked the headmistress. Sara Lance had a unique, immeasurable and incalculable grace. Her eyes were brighter compared to the blue irises in her profile picture. "Shocked by my appearance, miss Sharpe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are adorable." She praised, finally looking for words to say her feelings. Sara rolled her eyes with the older woman's 'gay panic' and pulled her gently making her enter the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to meet Beebo." Taking the food from her hands, Sara directed her head to the sofa. The puppy was resting on the object lying on a huge pillow. Unlike usual, he was shy and slow. "You can pet it while I get the cutlery. I found out that he gets a lot smarter when he's sick." Approaching the sofa, Sara left the food in the center of the room. "Come, sit down." Asked pointing to the empty space near Beebo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obeying the journalist, Ava sat next to Beebo. The sly puppy's blue eyes went up to Ava and he purred leaning into the journalist's lap. Laughing softly, Sara walked away moving into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sick, boy?" Ava rested her fingers on the animal's belly. "It's a pity, getting sick is not a good experience, especially for an animal as fragile as you, Bee." She smoothed his ears. Beebo purred again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a sly one." Bringing the glasses and plates, Sara sat down next to Ava. The shorter blonde stuck her tongue out at the dog listening to it growl in rebuke. "You respect me in front of visitors, Beebo Lance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You started it." Ava defended the dalmatian earning an incredulous look from Lance. "I just told the truth, Sara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever traded me for my own dog?" She asked indignantly. "I can't believe. I was betrayed on my first date, oh my God." She grunted crossing her arms under her bust. Ava shook her head putting her arm around Lance's shoulder. Sara felt hot against Sharpe's contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like pepperoni pizza?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who doesn't?" Sara asked feeling Ava lie on her shoulder. She was impressed with the proximity of their bodies. They had only known each other for two weeks and it seemed like they had known each other for 20 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. I brought a whole pepperoni pizza and a whole catupiry chicken. And the Japanese boat came with hot roll, temaki, sushi and sashimi." Sara's stomach turned over with hunger. "I hope you enjoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saved my life, Aves." Sara murmured reaching for one of the pizza boxes and placing it on her lap. "Is that the pepperoni?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Ava confirmed. Opening the box, Sara handed her a napkin-covered piece of pizza watching her take the food from her hand. "I brought you the best pizzeria in town, Babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It smells extremely delicious." Taking a deep breath breathing in the aroma of the pizza, Sara nibbled on the piece of pepperoni. Her eyes rolled with pleasure. "Oh God, this is divine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The restaurant thanks you." Ava laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Aves." Leaning over, Sara turned to the older woman. "I have a curiosity about you. There are actually two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it, Sara." The biggest asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you create an account on Finding My True Love Through The Internet?" Interrogated the youngest, a question mark over her head. "And why did you choose me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh ... I downloaded the application because of my sister. She was insisting on saying that I had no one for 4 years and advised me to find a new person." Ava explained playing with the slice of pizza. "When I made my account and found your profile, something caught my attention. You sounded so light and fun in so few words, and I wanted to meet you. And thank God I chose correctly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so sweet." Sara praised, a tender laugh on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too." She returned the compliment. "And your lips are dirty with pizza." Sliding her fingers to the corner of the young journalist's mouth, Ava wiped gently. And Sara was lost in Sharpe's greenish intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to kiss you…" When she realized what she had said, her own irises widened frightened by what she had said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to be abusive or meddlesome or rushed. Just forget what I said, let's keep eating and…" A little kiss was left over the woman's mouth, scaring her deeply. "Ava…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A peck to provoke your feelings, Babe." Teased Ava. "Maybe one day I'll kiss you like you deserve, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot." Sara spun the blue irises. Returning to bite her food, Ava moved away from Lance. "Can we start our Friends marathon while we eat all the food?" Ava thought for a moment consenting softly. Sara turned on the Netflix from the living room searching for the series in the respondents and clicking on the first episode of the first season. And together, they shared that night, devouring pizzas and watching TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Friends + food + the ideal person = the best night of all.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A year went by and Christmas was close. Sara was on the porch of her house with Beebo on her lap, watching the snow fall against the ground. She was so distracted that she hadn't heard Ava Sharpe approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Babe." Hugging her waist, Ava rested her chin on the journalist's shoulder. A kiss was left on the length of the back of her neck causing her to shiver. "Hey, Bee." Greeted the dalmatian watching him swing his tail happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You took too long." Sara pouted making the principal laugh. "I missed you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too, Babe." Disengaging herself, Sara turned to look at her. She leaned against Ava placing a loving kiss on her forehead. "I brought you a special dinner. And I know you will love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and potstickers?" Ava nodded softly watching her get to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hungryyyy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Sharpe." Sara made her stand, holding one hand tightly. "Come on, let's go in." The minor threatened to enter the house, but was prevented by the director who pulled her into her arms. "What is…" Sara was interrupted by a kiss surrounded by passion, which intensified with the passing of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Ava said. Sara smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Aves"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ava was never able to thank Nora enough for making her download that app. She found her true love on the internet, and has never been happier about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ava and Sara are so cuteeeeeee</p><p>So...Did you like it? Tell me in the comments, guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>